


Adastra Group Chat AU

by Eggos4Life



Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I Tried, M/M, Memes, Not sure if this is accurate or not, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggos4Life/pseuds/Eggos4Life
Summary: Not a single soul asked for this





	Adastra Group Chat AU

**Author's Note:**

> Name Guide:
> 
> FluffButt: Amicus  
> BestEmperor: Cassius   
> Cuddles4Dayz: Alexios  
> SpaceGoddess: Virginia  
> EgyptianGod: Neferu  
> Eggos4life(My MC): Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to redo this fic lol

**Marco has created a new group chat**

**Marco has added Amicus, Neferu, Cassius, Virginia, And Cato to the group chat**

**Marco has given Amicus admin**

Marco: Welcome to Hell

Neferu: bold of you to assume we all aren’t already in hell

Marco: _touché_

Amicus: What is this exactly?

Marco: it’s a group chat I made for us 

Amicus: Because?

Marco: We need to socialize with each other more

Cassius: Yeah well some of us don’t want our phones to be buzzing constantly every second

**Cassius has left the chat**

Marco: oh no you dont

**Marco has added Cassius to the group chat**

**Cassius has left the chat**

**Marco has added Cassius to the group chat**

**Cassius has left the chat**

**Marco has added Cassius to the group chat**

Marco: I’m just going to keep adding you back

Cassius: I tried

Amicus: Oh don’t be so sour about it Cassius

Virginia: Ngl, this might actually a good idea

Virginia: Gives us a chance to bond

Neferu: _OVER MEMES_

Virginia: _N o_

Virginia: Also, Marco why did you add Cato?

Marco: Seemed like a good idea

Marco: He shouldn’t have to miss out on our shenanigans :)

Cassius: If I have to be stuck in here with you all at least add Alexios

Marco: Absolutely not

Amicus: Why?

Marco: Wdym why?

Marco: He’s the spawn of Satan 

Cassius: Oh please

Amicus: I’m sure it won’t be that bad

**Amicus has added Alexios to the group chat**

Neferu: Wait a minute, how come Amicus gets admin

Marco: Because he’s the only one I trust in this group chat to hold such power

Alexios: UwU wats this

**Marco has kicked Alexios from the group chat**

**Amicus has added Alexios to the group chat**

Marco: Do that again Alex and I swear not even Cato will be able to stop me from going over there and choking you

Alexios: Kinky~

**Alexios has changed their name to “NyanAmbassador”**

Marco: I hate you

Alexios: UwU

Neferu: Wait, can we change our names?

Neferu: Hold on

Virginia: Oh no….

**Neferu has changed their name to “EgyptianGod”**

Marco: oh because you look like anubis I get it

Cassius: How original…

**Marco has changed Cassius’ name to “GlassBones”**

Glass Bones: …

Glass Bones: Again, how original 

**Marco has changed Amicus’ name to “FluffButt”**

FluffButt: Cute (✿◠‿◠) 

**Marco has changed their name to “GayandFabulous”**

**Virginia has changed their name to “SpaceGoddess”**

SpaceGoddess: _Bow down to me peasants_

GlassBones: Why should we?

SpaceGoddess: ….

**SpaceGoddess is now offline**

FluffButt: Oop- you’ve done it now Cassius

GlassBones: What are you talking aboBKAPKCKXOHFNSKXIDH

**GlassBones is now offline**

GayandFabulous: Can we get an F in the chat for Cassius?

EgyptianGod: F

FluffButt: f

Marco: F

NyanAmbassador: F


End file.
